La chute
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Quand quelque chose de stupide entrave un plan parfait, Mukuro enrage.


**Titre :** La chute

**Rating : **T (concepts réservés aux majeurs évoqués ^^)

**Pairing : **none

**Genre : **humour

**Résumé :** Quand quelque chose de stupide entrave un plan parfait de Mukuro.

**Note : **Vu que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ma fic loup-garou pourrait avoir du retard. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p>- Merci beaucoup Mukuro ! lui sourit Tsuna le cœur battant la chamade au souvenir de l'action.<p>

- Ce n'est rien, Tsunayoshi-kun, répondit l'illusionniste avec un sourire amical, bouillonnant intérieurement. Je me remettrai vite.

- J'espère bien. Je veillerai qu'Hibari-san ne soit pas au courant de ta présence.

- C'est très gentil.

Sawada lui sourit encore une fois, ému, puis finit par prendre congé. Mukuro lui souhaita intérieurement mille souffrances une fois qu'il aurait réussi pour de bon à lui mettre le trident dessus.

Tout avait commencé par un plan qui s'annonçait parfait. Une trahison inattendue pendant un intermède touristique dans une cathédrale voilà qui promettait. Reborn avait décidé d'offrir une demi-journée de libre à son élève pour qu'il visite la ville européenne où ils se trouvaient. Et, depuis que Tsuna était le Decimo, les Vongola prenaient mille précautions pour sa sécurité. D'où la cathédrale vierge de monde où ils s'étaient retrouvés entre gardiens plus ou moins intéressés par l'Histoire. Le lieu et le moment idéaux.

.oOoOo.

Mukuro jeta un œil amusé à un bas-relief situé quelques mètres plus haut, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires du guide. Lors d'une vie antérieure, il avait plus ou moins participé à la construction de ce niveau du bâtiment. En ayant tué trois sculpteurs, il était responsable de la mauvaise réputation de la quatrième statue en partant de la droite. Vierge maudite, tu parles. Une bête histoire de rivalité entre guildes, oui.

Yamamoto dormait les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas changer des cours. Ryohei essayait d'estimer la hauteur de la voûte (« c'est extrêmement haut ! »), tandis que Gokudera buvait les paroles du guide qui venait d'aborder le rôle de la cathédrale dans l'histoire des Vongola. Hibari n'était pas là (trop asocial), ni Lambo (trop jeune). Reborn était lui aussi absent, donc pas de balles de dernière volonté à craindre. Un peu à l'écart , Tsuna regardait quant à lui une statue, faisant semblant d'écouter ce qu'on lui racontait. Et pour couronner le tout, les pilules de dernière volonté du malchanceux chronique se trouvaient dans la poche de gilet, dans une boîte qui empêchait toute réaction rapide en cas d'agression.

Tous étaient à au moins trois mètres du Dixième. Personne ne le regardait. La sécurité était concentrée dehors, le guide essayait de comprendre une question de Gokudera. Les deux sportifs s'étaient rejoints et le brun tentait d'empêcher le boxeur de tester « l'extrême écho » en braillant un bon coup. Hormis eux, l'édifice était vide et immense, ce qui empêcherait la sécurité d'intervenir à temps, si jamais elle surveillait Sawada.

Rokudo s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant de sa victime qui observait toujours sa statue d'un air absent, en parfait mode Tsunaze. Il avait juste à l'égratigner légèrement avec la pointe de son trident. Celui-ci se matérialisa dans sa main, invisible pour tout autre que lui. Il leva le bras, se préparant à frapper.

Une cathédrale était un bel endroit pour prendre le pouvoir.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sa victime se tourna vers lui comme au ralenti pour écarquiller les yeux en sentant le danger.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'un melon fit échouer le plan quasiment réussi de Mukuro. Quelle était la probabilité de croiser un melon dans une église fermée et déserte ?

L'illusionniste vit le fruit-légume tomber à toute vitesse sur sa cible. Il était visiblement tombé du haut de l'espèce de chemin sous la voûte, qui se situait à environ 40 mètres de haut. Depuis cette hauteur, tout objet lancé prenait des allures de boulet de canon, surtout lorsque ça y ressemblait à la base. Si Tsuna recevait le cucurbitacée en pleine tête, comme c'était bien parti, il mourrait, emmenant avec lui les plans de domination mondiale de Mukuro.

Rokudo frappa de toutes ses forces, faisant exploser le fruit. Tsuna ferma les yeux en criant, puis les rouvrit en sentant un courant d'air passer au dessus de lui. Tout le monde se retourna, affolé, pour découvrir les morceaux de pulpe orange qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Sawada fixa son sauveur, commençant à comprendre. Puis le deuxième melon arriva sans que Mukuro n'ait eu le temps de se redresser.

« CH-PAF ! » fit-il en explosant sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

- JUUDAIME ! brailla Gokudera alors que le gardien de la brume s'affalait par terre sous le choc, Tsuna esquivant de justesse le trident qui tombait avec son propriétaire.

- Là-haut ! cria Yamamoto en montrant une silhouette sur le chemin de ronde de la voûte.

Lui et le fumeur s'élancèrent aussitôt sur les traces du coupable, esquivant les projectiles végétaux.

- Mukuro ! ça va ? s'exclama le Decimo en s'agenouillant près de son gardien de la brume.

L'autre grimaça de douleur, furieux. Il devait avoir l'épaule cassée. Et pendant ce temps, sa cible lui jetait des regards pleins de pitié et de reconnaissance en lui disant des trucs ridicules. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le sol, sa main droite crispée près de la zone de l'impact.

- Ça ira, répliqua-t-il, amer.

- Ne bouge pas, recommanda Tsuna. Les secours vont arriver.

- ...

- M... Merci beaucoup Mukuro. Sans toi je serais mort, bredouilla le Juudaime.

- De rien, rétorqua laconiquement l'illusionniste.

- Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu m'attaquais, lui avoua l'autre avec un sourire coupable.

- MAIS JE T'ATTAQUAIS, ABRUTI ! se retint de hurler le blessé, se contentant de pâlir légèrement son teint et d'afficher l'air de celui qui souffre atrocement mais ne le reconnaîtrait pour rien au monde, inquiétant encore plus Tsuna.

- Mais je crois que nous avons la preuve que je peux te faire confiance. Même Gokudera-kun sera obligé de l'admettre.

- Peut-être, répondit Rokudo, se demandant quelle tête ferait Sawada s'il lui disait qu'il voulait simplement son corps en bon état.

Il y a encore un an, il l'aurait dit. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir accéder à sa cible sans que celle-ci ne se méfie trop, il valait mieux abandonner un temps ce discours.

- Prends ça comme un remerciement pour t'occuper de ma petite Chrome, affirma-t-il finalement. Pas comme une preuve de gentillesse, kufufu.

Sawada sourit, amusé. Son gardien de la brume était vraiment fidèle à lui-même. Mukuro était quant à lui d'une humeur massacrante.

Son plan avait été ruiné à cause d'un _melon_, dans une _église_. Et, pire encore, il avait failli mourir tué par un melon. Le fruit-légume était passé à peu de chose de sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas prétendre l'avoir vu venir. Le Vongola avait beau croire que c'était un généreux sacrifice (tu parles!), lui-même ne retenait que la blessure, la ruine de son plan et le fait qu'il avait failli y rester de manière parfaitement ridicule.

Cause de la mort : collision avec un melon. Dans une église.

S'il retrouvait le petit plaisantin, il allait lui en donner de la mort humiliante fruitière...

Résultat de l'autopsie : occlusion intestinale avec une banane. Voire même plusieurs bananes, entrées dans le système digestif par le mauvais côté. Il pourrait camoufler ça en une séance d'onanisme ou de sado-masochisme qui aurait mal tourné. La famille apprécierait l'attention, il en était sûr.

.oOoOo.

Puis les secours arrivèrent. Et Mukuro apprit les détails.

C'était un certain _By__a__kuran_. Qui avait voulu faire « une petite blague à Tsunayoshi-kun, pour voir s'il était aussi résistant qu'on le disait ». Il s'était enfui en volant grâce à des ailes, dixit Yamamoto et Gokudera. « Comme un pigeon ? » commenta l'illusionniste avec mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi cet imbécile de Millefiore n'avait pas testé le potentiel mortel d'un paquet de chamallows ? Pour le même résultat ou presque... Cela dit, il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas été là, l'autre idiot y restait.

Ce jour là, Mukuro eut en grippe les melons, les chamallows, Byakuran pour ses idées idiotes, Tsuna pour sa naïveté dégoulinante de bonnes intentions, ainsi que la boîte-arme de Gokudera. N'avait-on pas idée d'appeler un chat « Melon » ? _(ndlr : Uri=Melon en japonais ^^)_

.oOoOo.

L'illusionniste se vengea. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. De bananes.

* * *

><p><strong>Melon (n,m) :<strong> fruit-légume de forme circulaire inoffensif sauf lorsqu'il est lancé du haut de la coupole d'une église. Syn : obus_ (Source : Rokudo Mukuro). _Félin stupide_ (Source : Gokudera Hayato). _Un bon dessert_ (Source : Yamamoto Takeshi)_

* * *

><p>Pas de pairing 100banane(s) ici ^^.<p> 


End file.
